The Gummi Bears and the Sword in the Stone part 20
Merlin's room, they are working on Wart's schooling Merlin: if the boy goes about saying the world is round then they'll take him for a lunatic Wart: the world is round Merlin: yes that's right, it's also goes around Wart: you mean it will be round someday Merlin: no, no, it's round, now man will discover this in centuries to come, he will also find that the world is merely a tiny speck in the universe Wart: universe Sunni: that's another word for world you know Archimedes: you're only confusing the boy before you're through he'll be mixed up, he'lol be wearing his shoes on his head. man has always learned from the past, after all you can't learn history in reverse for confusing enough, for heaven's sake... Merlin: all right alright... have it your way Archimedes, you're in charge you're the headmaster...now so from now on he's your pupil Archimedes: so from now on boy you do as i say Wart: yes sir Archimedes: alright, now to start off, i want you to read those books Wart: all of them?! Archimedes: that, my boy, is the mountain of knowledge Wart: but i can't read Archimedes: what, what? then i don't suppose you know how to write Gruffi: boy, this is gonna be tough Wart: no sir Gruffi: well then, kiddo, what do you know how to do Wart: well i... Archimedes: well never mind, we'll start at the bottom the Abcs hands him a peice of chalk to write on the board Gruffi: here you go kiddo, now all you got to do is write down the letters of alphabet writes on the chalkboard Archimedes: first the A Zummi: then the B Gruffi: and loop around and theres the C Grammi: pretty good dear boy, you're learing the letters of the alphabet Wart: Merlin, i can write Merlin: oh yes, that's very good, boy, very very good Archimedes: D E F Gruffi: and now the G Archimedes: you see its as simple as...oh no, boy, use your head, use your head, how do you ever expect to learn anything Merlin: Archimedes, have you seen that...uh, flying machine model Archimedes: i have nothing to do with your futuristic fiddle faddle you know that Gruffi: i have no idea what you are talking about Cavin: hey isn't that it? up there! looks up to see his model airplane Merlin: oh here we are, yes of course Wart: you mean, man will fly in one of those someday Archimedes: if man are meant to fly, he would have been born with wings Cubbi: of course man can fly, we could fly once we visted neverland 2 times and Peter Pan taught us how to fly Merlin: that's right, i am about to prove otherwise Archimedes: care to watch here she goes grabs the model airplane but his beard gets in the way and he trips and drops the plane and it falls into the moat and sinks to the bottom Archimedes: oh man will fly alright...just like a rock ha ha ha ha ha Cubbi: hey cut that out Archimedes: Merlin only did his best, Merlin, and it would have worked if it weren't for this infernal beard Archimedes: ha ha huh ha ha ha Gruffi: knock it off Merlin: man will fly someday, i'll tell you, i have been there i have seen it Tummi: yes, Archimedes, Peter Pan taught us to fly by thinking happy thoughts and we got to fly on the magic carpet with Aladdin once Wart: oh i do hope so I've always dreamed about flying that i was a bird and i could go sailing all over Cavin: yeah me too boy, it would be cool to learn how to fly Merlin: prestiongonum sprinkles his magic on both Wart and Cavin into sparrows Wart: it's been my favorite dream Cavin: yeah but then again everybody dreams about flying Wart: I'm a bird I'm a bird Cavin: hey I'm a bird too Merlin: hold it boy, not so fast. first i must explain the mechanics of a bird's wingl now these large feathers are called primaries and uh... Archimedes: and since when do you know about birds wings Merlin i have made an exstensive study of birds in flight and i Archimedes: and if you don't mind, i happen to be a bird Merlin: alright, mr know-it-all, he's your pupil Wart: ouch Archimedes: now boy, flying is not merely some crude mechanical process, it is a delicate art purley atheststic poetry of motion and the best way to learn it is to do it